Firenze Heard a Sound
by EmeraldDragonessLizzy
Summary: Firenze heard a sound. It was a quiet sound, almost like leaves blowing across the ground, yet this sound was different. He realized that it was more like the sound of Death's cloak blowing in the wind.
1. Chapter 1

Firenze heard a sound. It was a quiet sound, almost like leaves blowing across the ground, yet this sound was different. He realized that it was more like the sound of Death's cloak blowing in the wind. Fearing the worst, he started towards the foreboding sound. There he found a young boy who was being confronted by a shadowy form. Thinking quickly, Firenze leapt over the boy and thudded onto the ground, startling both figures. A moment later, when the shadowy form was out of sight, Firenze addressed the boy. "You are Harry Potter are you not?" A look of distaste flashed on the boy's face, but then his eyes widened, presumably from the shock of seeing a centaur, and he gave a stuttered confirmation.

* * *

Harry was startled by an impressive figure, and apparently so was the wraith-like creature, for it fled immediately. When he turned to the figure, he realized it – no, not it, he, for it was definitely the voice of a male – had asked him if he was Harry Potter. A grimace of distaste at his name flashed across his face, but then his eyes widened as he studied the other male. The half-man, half-horse, '_a centaur'_, he realized, was the most handsome male he'd ever laid eyes on. Then harry remembered that the centaur was waiting for an answer, so he replied "Y…yes, I am," '_But I wish I wasn't._' he added mentally. Having been curious of the other's name since he'd first heard that wonderful voice, Harry asked "and, if I may, who are you?" But then he began to panic silently, fearing that he had displeased the elder male by saying more than was asked of him.

* * *

The boy, _'Harry'_ he thought, asked him who he was and Firenze was about to answer when the smaller male suddenly ducked his head and began to shake slightly, but it was ever so minutely he was barely able to notice it, much less a human. He was confused at _Harry's_ behavior, until it hit him, the boy was afraid because he spoke out of turn. Firenze frowned slightly, wondering _'Just what had been done to him to make him so afraid like this'_.

"My name is Firenze." He added as calmly as he could, trying to soothe the boy's panic. When he saw no change, Firenze frowned slightly and stepped closer to Harry, who just started to shake harder. His expression softening, Firenze reached and gently grasped the boy's chin and tilted it up. But as soon as their eyes met, Harry gasped softly, whispered something, and fainted. Firenze just barely managed to stop him from falling when he realizes what the smaller male had whispered – he'd said _'Mate'_. The centaur frowned in thought, but then he understood. Harry wasn't totally human, thus he had a soul mate, and he himself was Harry's mate. As he lifted the boy up he wondered _'what is he?'_

Firenze began to carry his new-found mate to his home in the forest, but then he remembered that Harry still attended Hogwarts. He would have to speak to the headmaster at some point, but he wasn't sure he trusted the man not to try and take his Harry from him. So he called out "Fawkes" and in a brilliant flash of red and gold, the phoenix appeared. "Would you please bring Severus and Minerva to my clearing once I make sure Harry is okay? Make sure Albus doesn't find out." The bird trilled happily, telling him he'd do just that.

After the phoenix disappeared, Firenze hurried towards his clearing so he could make sure Harry was alright. When he reached his destination, he looked around and saw nothing out of place, so he entered his house. Seating himself and laying Harry down on his bed, which was basically a big, flat nest, he looked around for a moment and realized he'd need to adapt his house to his mate's needs. Tuning back to the smaller male, Firenze said "Wake up, my dear Harry" and smiled when his mate rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking absolutely adorable. When he was sure Harry was fully alert, he said "Harry, if it's alright, I'd like you to remove your clothing so I can confirm that you are alright with my own eyes."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own _Harry Potter_, which belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

When Firenze told him he wanted to inspect him for anything wrong, and therefore remove his clothes, Harry became nervous. He knew there was no reason he should be; this was his mate, his dominant, who would protect, care for, and love him – though just how he knew that, he wasn't sure – but he was still worried his mate wouldn't want him anymore when he saw how scarred he was. Then, Harry slowly removed his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers on, suddenly very self-conscious.

* * *

After Harry had removed his clothing, Firenze began to examine his mate gently. As he proceeded, his anger flared. _'My Harry has far too many scars.'_ he seethed; there were long, thin scars that must have been from knives, there were also burns, and some he couldn't identify. But when he saw the word 'FREAK' carved deeply into his back, his anger peaked. _'Whoever did this to him will pay' he thought._

He then noticed that Harry hadn't looked up since undressing. Wanting to comfort him, Firenze tilted Harry's chin up so he could look into his eyes. When Harry was finally looking at him, he saw tears in his submissive's beautiful, emerald green eyes. His mate believed he was going to be rejected! Suddenly struck with the desire to kiss away those fears, he wrapped his arms around Harry, and gently but firmly pressed their lips together, trying to convey the love and acceptance Firenze already he felt towards him. Harry tensed for a moment, and then relaxed into his arms, and into the kiss. He understood that his mate had realized that Firenze wasn't going reject him. When he pulled back, Firenze held Harry at arm's length and saw his mate smile shyly, but . _'Ohhh. So _that's_ what he is_. _I only wish he didn't have to go through such pain.'_ When Harry began writhing and , Firenze's heart twisted, but he knew that the pain would cease after

* * *

The pain was excruciating. Harry could feel his bones breaking and shifting, his flesh crawling, and even though he had endured a great amount of pain before, he screamed. After what must have been minutes, though really was only seconds, the pain stopped. But a moment later his back felt like it was being torn in two. When the pain was finally over, Harry felt very strange. He was too afraid to open his eyes, but he found he could both smell and hear much better than before. His mate's scent was perfect, a mix between rain, horse, and something that was singularly _Firenze_. Harry sighed happily.

* * *

"Harry, please open your eyes, I promise that the pain is over." Firenze promised, smiling as he did so.

* * *

When Harry finally opened his eyes he saw a loving smile on _his_ Firenze's– face. Then he wondered what had happened to him, because he seemed to be less short compared to the centaur. Suddenly he felt something foreign on his back move. He whipped his head around to see two large, white, white wings. Then he saw the rest of himself. "Firenze…" said Harry "what's going on!?" He was a white horse, and he had wings!

* * *

"You are a pegasus, little one," said Firenze, "that's how you recognized me as your mate." Harry was absolutely gorgeous, although, if you looked closely enough, you could still see some of the more prominent scarring.

"Oh. Okay, I guess..." said Harry, "um...where's my wand?" Firenze just smiled and picked it up from where he'd laid it, making sure Harry saw him place _'Trust a wizard's first concern to be his wand rather than his own body'_ he thought, amused. After Harry spent a few moments looking at his newly transformed body, Firenze regained his attention. "Now that you've seen how gorgeous you are," he said, causing Harry to blush prettily "focus on what you used to look like and will yourself back."

After a few moments Harry was human again, but Firenze realized that the wings had not disappeared. His little mate panicked until Firenze kissed him again, distracting him from his worry, and calming him. "Now that you're back to this form, Fawkes is bringing a couple of professors from your school here so we can inform them of the current circumstances. Not Dumbledore though," Harry tensed, until he heard the second part. No sooner than Firenze had finished then they heard a cheerful trill. "And that would be them." He walked over to the door and opened it, admitting the two wizards into his home.

When the two elder wizards (one noticeably older than the other), Firenze noticed Harry move out of sight to his side. He could see no reason for Harry to have a problem with McGonagall's presence, so it must be Snape's. After they had made themselves comfortable on the floor, the professors each with a cup of tea, Harry was still hidden on the side of Firenze's body facing away from them, McGonagall spoke.

"Am I correct in assuming you didn't just invite us for tea, Firenze?"

"Yes, the bloody bird would never be so excited about tea," said Snape dryly, "I highly doubt he cares for it."

Firenze looked behind him, towards Harry, who he saw was still quite anxious. Murmuring quiet reassurances, Firenze gently maneuvered the boy to sit between his front legs and carefully pulled him back to lean against his torso. Noticing the still-pink-tinged feathers of Harry's wings, the centaur decided on a bath later. Firenze smiled slightly when he saw McGonagall's eyes widen in surprise, but then frowned when he heard Snape's reaction.

"Potter! I should have known this had something to do with you, what with you being an arrogant, willful child," said Snape, sneering "just like your father, an attention seeker."

When Snape had finished degrading his mate, Firenze felt his little one shaking in fear and looked down, only to see _his_ Harry's eyes beginning to water. Turning to Snape, Firenze addressed him coolly. "I would thank you not to attack my mate, verbally or otherwise, _Severus_." He said. McGonagall gasped and Snape's eyes widened marginally at the revelation.

"Harry is it okay if I tell them what you are?" asked Firenze as he leaned down to whisper in his mate's ear.

"Yes." Harry said quietly.

"Yes, I did say he was my mate," confirmed Firenze "and before you say wizards don't have mates, Harry is not just a wizard. Harry," at that Firenze looked down, and receiving a reassuring smile and a small nod, continued "is a pegasus, and yes we are sure of that. He transformed shortly before you arrived. And, if I may, I'd like to explain about our age difference before any objections arise." When all he got was a slight nod from McGonagall he began. "As a pegasus, and if my suspicions are correct, as a centaur, Harry is 15. I myself am 20. Now that the first and second bond between Harry and I are completed, I should be able to transform into a human, as which I should only be 16." The professors exchanged glances while Harry's eyes widened before he scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion.

* * *

Please review and **vote on my poll **(please), which is on my profile. Thanks!


End file.
